Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and systems for alerting a user upon departing a vehicle that the user may be leaving a mobile device within the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Though many users typically carry a mobile device in a pocket or purse, an operator of a mobile vehicle may remove the device in order to, e.g., retrieve navigation directions, select media, transmit a message, or the like, and place the mobile device in a cup holder, on the passenger seat, or in another easily reachable location on or within the vehicle. Alternatively, some users may remove the mobile device from a pocket for purposes of comfort while travelling. In any case, removal of the mobile device from its usual storage location and placement within the vehicle may result in the user departing the vehicle without the mobile device, perhaps because the user lost cognizance of the device during the journey, or perhaps because the device shifted in location and is no longer within view of the user, or a variety of other reasons. As such, there is a need within the art to provide for an alert or reminder to a user to retrieve the device upon departing the vehicle. Such a system may prevent later inconvenience to a user upon the user discovering it is no longer in possession of the mobile device. Additionally, such an invention may facilitate location of the device within a vehicle should it become lost or irretrievable. Lastly, such an invention can reduce the number of thefts occurring due to leaving valuable devices within a vehicle that are easily viewed from outside the vehicle. Such a reduction in theft could lead to economic prosperity as costs of, e.g., identity theft and vehicle insurance claims would also decrease.